micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Agelonia
The Republic of Agelonia (Rus: Республика Агелония; Bel. Рэспублiка Агелонiя; Agl. Republika Agelonija) is a state located in the south of Belarus in one of the districts of the Gomel region. History The project to create the state began in February–March 2017. Within a few months, the foundations of the state were set. Until October 2017 there was a lull, and since that time, the active development of the state began. And starting from March 17 (the date of writing the article on MicroWiki), the Republic of Agelonia became a full-fledged micronation. The active policy of Agelonia began with the entry into the League of Micronations. At the moment, the Republic of Agelonia, is one of the most developed (in our opinion) micronation. Political structure The president The president has the highest authority. The president is also the guarantor of the observance of the constitution. Parliament Parliament of the Republic of Agelonia is represented by the Council of People's Deputies. The council has an advisory function, but it can also have more power, but no more than a president. Referendums By the Decree of the President of Agelonia, on April 22, 2018, micronational referendums are introduced. Elections At the moment elections in Agelonia were not held. Political parties Agelonian Republican Party It is the ruling party of the Republic of Agelonia under the leadership of the president. Party ideology is Agelonism. Ideology of Agelonia The main words that can describe the ideology are: socialism, liberalism, authoritarianism (anti-democracy), freedom of information. Socialism - used in economics and domestic politics (social state). Liberalism - in Agelonia are given broad liberties, but still it is not the level of Western countries. Authoritarianism (anti-democracy) - democracy is known to be a weak solution of problems. Freedom of information - in our time, the copyright period reaches 70 – 100 years, and with other laws, it can even more. Geography Administrative division The description of the administrative division is written in the Constitution. At the moment, the country includes: Draginskaya Oblast and Dragin Town. Territories Agelonia owns small land, it is impossible to calculate the size at the moment. Agelonia also has many claims to the land. Territorial claims Agelonian territorial claims are divided into several plans. Population Residents can not be counted at the moment. Citizenship At the moment, citizenship is not issued, because the documentation has not yet been developed. Culture and Media Symbol The Red Star of Socialism and the Yellow Outline of Liberalism. The blue color of the sky, the red color of fire in the hearts of the Agelonian people, the green color of the fields. Mascots Ageloniaball is the personification of the country in the form of a countryball. Copyright in Agelonia The term of copyright is 25 years from the publication of the work and is increased by 5 years after the death of the author. The Republic of Agelonia supports the freedom of copying information. Ministry of Media and Culture At present it is the largest ministry. He is also the chief censor of the Republic of Agelonia. Agelonian Culture Agelonian culture is divided into the Presidential, State and Public. Censorship in Agelonia Political and artistic censorship is present in Agelonia, but the country continues to adhere to the ideology of liberalism. Art censorship is mainly focused on the prevention of poor-quality products and materials not considered unacceptable. Religion in Agelonia In Agelonia, you can practice any religion, except for sects (with the exception of known, and significant (sects are those that are not recognized branches of a particular religion)), radical and predisposing human sacrifice. But, Agelonia does everything possible to "exterminate" religion and superstition. Also, the government has a plan that should rid religion of God, angels and other non-existent things. Having made it as a moral book. Foreign policy The foreign policy of Agelonia is aimed at maintaining friendly relations with other states, as well as resolving problems and establishing organizations. Domestic policy Education In Agelonia, free education is provided, including higher education. Health care In Agelonia provided free medical care only for "primary" and "secondary" medicine. And for "higher" medicine, privileges and credits are granted. Criminally-legislative system At the moment we are using the Criminal Code of the Republic of Belarus, with some specific amendments. In Agelonia, there is a legal death penalty. In Agelonia, two ways are legalized: through shooting or hanging. Economy Currency The currency of Agelonia is Agelon and Numus. In world trade Numus is not used. (With the exception of trade organizations.) Inflation The inflation for August 2018 was 0.1% Exchange Rates The exchange rate was established by the Presidential Bank on October 14, 2018. 1 AGL = 580 BYR, 1.80₽, 0.0273$ (Numus), 0.0235€. Agelonian companies State companies ARCUT (Agelonian Republican Company of Universal Technologies) - Develops technologies, equipment (devices) and software. (Products of the company: AGLOS) GosKomProdukt GosKomProdukt engaged in the production of food. ACET ACET is engaged in the construction and development of Internet networks, mobile communications, television and radio broadcasting. Taxes In the Republic of Agelonia there are a lot of different taxes, including those with a rather high percentage. *Taxes on tobacco - 50 percent *Tax on guns - 1459 AGL for one gun per month Diplomatic relations and alliances The Republic of Agelonia recognizes all the states belonging to the LoMN, MPU and NWA. The Republic of Agelonia also recognizes Abkhazia, South Ossetia, the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic and the PMR and does not recognize Kosovo, Catalonia and the Basque Country. #We will continue to adhere to the policy of peace. Interesting Facts *In Agelonia, there is an article of the Criminal Code in which a person can be imprisoned or fined for cultural racism (chauvinism). *Agelonia is a country with one of the lowest term of copyright. Links Various laws, plans, decrees and other important papers (In Russian) Contact details The recommended way to communicate: Email: Agelonia-Gov@protonmail.com Member of Jodlen Discord: Jodlen (#1981) Category:Belarusian micronations Category:Agelonia Category:European micronations Category:American micronations Category:Socialist Micronations